Restoration
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Alucard has a talent no one knew about...he uses it on Integra who has a secret of her own...One-shot LEMONS!Rated M for a reason.


**Awesome:** Ok, Lemony apparently you've began to watch a new Anime.

**Wicked:** One involving vampires…why? I always thought anything dark and evil was my thing.*shakes head*

**Lemony:** I said it once and I'll say it again, vampires ooze sexuality. Ok this my **FIRST** attempt at a Hellsing lemon. **VERY VERY FIRST**! So no flames please and spank you.

* * *

Restoration.

The word alone means speaks of new creation after something is destroyed, the restitution of something lost, and something returning to original or unimpaired state.

For someone who lived to kill, mane, and demolish Alucard, The Great Vampire, had this ability.

It's not like anyone knew.

For the past few centuries he remained tight-lipped about the matter, loving the way his masters scrambled to make split second decisions and worrying themselves sick over the result. They could have made the decision to destroy the world with nuclear bombs, had they known Alucard had this gift.

He could bring the world back to its former glory.

And the best part was, no one would remember a thing.

It would seem as if it was just another day.

However, Alucard was no superhero, in fact he despised them.

So what if the world went to hell in a hand basket? It wouldn't be his fault.

But, although he would never save the world from a nuclear apocalypse, Alucard had found another use for his talent.

One of a more…sexual nature….

When he first realized he could do it with his mind, he wanted to tell his first master.

Abraham Van Hellsing.

That bastard.

Alucard's mind hatched an even better idea…

In the dead of night, the vampire stayed hidden within the shadows, awaiting his master's arrival. That night, when Abraham returned, Alucard showed the poor man no mercy. He leapt onto him growling and swearing loudly. Abraham put up one helluva fight, but after he was put under Alucard's influence he was nothing more than a mindless meat zombie.

"Now, _my master_," Alucard snickered to the blank man, "Pleasure me with your mouth…"

Once the deed was done, Alucard walked around with a perpetual smirk. So when ever Abraham insulted him, beat him, and tore him down to the lowest form he could possible go, the vampire relished in the fact that his master suck _him_ off. So Alucard take his abuse, smirking the whole time thus only angering Abraham to beat him more.

"It was worth it." Alucard chuckled to himself while wandering the halls of Hellsing Manor, searching for his more _recent_ master.

During Abraham's reign Alucard must've accosted him a good hundred times, making him do humiliating things for his own enjoyment.

If he was meant to be their servant, Alucard was determined to get something out of it.

And that something was sexual gratification and good laugh. It made his job worth it. He smirked to himself when he remembered he made Abraham dance in tu-tu and recite the England's National Anthem.

Good times, good times.

It was fairly late, half passed midnight actually. This meant Integra, Alucard's recent master, would be finished with her duties.

And the fun would began.

Now the vampire could recall when he was passed down to Integra's father. He was locked away and never used. So he went into a state of sleep, waiting for the day he would be awoken. His cock would get hard at random times when he had dreams of assaulting his master, oh how he enjoyed the process of it. Alucard got the shock of his life when he awoke twenty years later to find that he had female master.

A female master…

The vampire was immediately hard. He nearly creamed in his pants when she pulled a gun to him, so not only did he have a female master…

She was feisty!

The vampire had to fight himself for the next few years, Alucard promised himself he would let Integra mature into a woman before he…hehehe, _played_ with her.

Now she was 22, and all woman. Much to Alucard's appreciation, over the years he had watched her grow, become curvy, and her breasts blossom.

God what a long wait it was.

Alucard knocked on Integra's office door,

"Come in," She answered coldly, her icy blue eyes flickered up to Alucard. "You need something?"

Alucard couldn't fight back a smirk that adorned his face, "Yes."

Integra glared at him, she recognized that smirk anywhere, it was Alucard's mischievous smirk. A smirk he only wore when he was up to no good.

"And that would be?" Integra said not to politely, Alucard's smirk stretched.

"You."

~Sometime Later~

"Integra….Integra…wake up," Alucard cooed to the unconscious woman. Integra's eyes fluttered open and she looked around her bedroom, she rubbed her head leaning up on her elbows while staying spread out on her bed.

"Where am I? Who am I? Who are you?" Integra fired question after question, Alucard smirked. His trance had worked! Integra had no fucking clue who she was!

"Where, in the Hellsing Manor of course. Who am I? My name is Alucard and…" Alucard purred rolling over on top of the disoriented woman. His long legs where on either side of her, Integra stared up at him, "And who you are…your name is Integra."

"Integra? That's a funny name," She said with a smile, Alucard felt himself harden at the rare gesture. Had she known what the hell was going on, Integra would have slapped him, shot him, and then banished him back down to the crypts of the manor.

But she didn't know. Ha!

"Yes but its your name," Alucard whispered in her ear, although totally confused as to what was happening, Integra felt herself moisten at how close she was to this mysterious man.

"Well um…what did you say your name was again?"

"Alucard, hush now Integra rest your head," Alucard shushed gently pushing her back onto the bed, "That was a nasty spill you had a few moments ago. I'm afraid you hit your head my dear." He continued beginning to unlatch the buttons on Integra's suit jacket.

"What?"

"You fell down the stairs, love." Alucard lied his mouth watering as he got down to the final few buttons.

"Well, thank you for helping me. You're so kind," Integra said with a genuine smile, Alucard had to fight the urge to snicker once those words reached his ears.

"I am you lover, I have to help you." Alucard said turning to her blouse,

"My lover?" Integra asked like a small, confused child. Alucard nodded.

"Yes," He lied, "We've been together for years. I'm hoping this jogs your memory."

With that Alucard pressed his lips to Integra's. The blonde-haired woman went wide eyed at first but then melted into the kiss. Alucard was forcing this, he was forcing her reaction. He powerfully parted her lips and let his long demon tongue invade the warm orifice. Alucard began to fiercely lock his tongue with her's determined to claim her mouth as his own. Although submissive and confused, Integra still had her aggression. Although she didn't remember shit, she began to plunge her tongue deep within his mouth, thrusting it within mouth. Alucard began to tangle his fingers in her blonde hair and twirl it, he always wanted to touch her hair. It was soft and smooth and straight. Integra mimicked his actions taking a fistful of black hair and pulling it hard.

Once he pulled away Alucard was heaving for air, Integra was flushed

"You're…quite…responsive…" Alucard said referring to her state of disorientates, she was nothing like her grandfather who was totally submissive. It must've have been something within her psyche. Integra was breathing heavily, looking at the red-eyed man feeling a smoldering heat spread through her.

"Well…" Integra said shrugging, Alucard shushed her.

"I like it." With that he showed no mercy, he ripped her blouse from her body gaining a gasp from the perplexed woman. Integra felt the cold air whoosh across her bronze skin, she was breathing twice as hard now.

"Are you always…" She said with her voice cracking, "…This aggressive?"

Alucard simply nodded with his eyes locked her lush breast clad in a black bra. For years he fantasized what they might look like, that's why he gave her time to mature. He wanted her breasts to grow full and blossoming. Now here Alucard was, practically drooling over his befuddled master, he watched her chest rise and fall with his eyes following the beautiful cleavage. Alucard launched himself onto her, tearing the bra from her body, he geared back only for a moment to take in the sight of pert, pink nipples. His pale, cold hands began to travel up her frame, he stopped when he touched her breast. He locked lips with her and continued their battle of tongue war while kneading and messaging the ripe flesh, he caught her nipples between his fingers and gained a cute little whimper of encouragement. He did this for God knows how long, he had a straining erection in his pants and was groaning every time his cock throbbed. Integra was having a similar reaction, although she had no idea who this man was and why she was so turned on by him. He said he was her lover, Integra had no reason not to believe him. And judging by the way he was expertly touching her, it must be true

She unconsciously arched into his hands, poking out her chest so he could touch her more. Alucard chuckled at her wantonness, this is exactly how he pictured Integra.

Wanton and aggressive.

He leaned upward to look get a mental picture of a shirtless Integra laying beneath him, the bulge in his pants seemed to grow. Alucard's gaze went down her entire body, he scowled when he got her waistline.

The pants had to die.

So without further ado he tore those up, along with Integra's soaked panties. The Englishwoman He discarded the tattered clothing to the ground and was about to continue his assault on her when she stopped him.

"Why is it that," She said with her eyes stuck on the huge bulge in his trousers, "That I'm fully naked and your not, Alucard?"

He considered her words, before he had a chance to respond, Integra's hands flew up the front of his suit jacket, she pushed it along with his slicker off of his shoulders. Integra did the same with his dress shirt.

"Can we leave the cravat on?" She asked sweetly letting her hands linger on the red necktie, Alucard smirked.

"I don't see why not."

Integra licked her lips and began to work on unlatching his belt, nimble fingers undid the buttons and zipper. She bravely reached inside and grasped Alucard's aching length, the vampire hissed and felt himself thrust into her hand. His jaw clenched when she tightened her fist. Integra took his features to memory, Alucard had a long, slender toned chest. He was very paled and had a few raised scars here and there.

But aside from that, the man was beautiful.

"Integra…" He groaned crawling back on top of her, with amazing strength she turned him over to the point where she was straddling his hips.

"I want to be on top," She purred to him, Alucard's eyes went impossibly wide. Integra would be the most aggressive conquest he had to date. He let out a lustful animalist snarl once he reached between their bodies and positioned his cock at her heat.

"Are you ready?" He asked a bit concerned at the fact that Integra was a virgin, she bit her lower lip and nodded. Alucard shoved himself deep with her wet virginhood. Integra let out a shriek before she was silenced by Alucard lunging up and kissing her.

He didn't want everyone in manor waking up and trying to investigate. Thank God the police girl was all the way in the basement. Perhaps she didn't hear.

"That…hurt…" Integra whimpered, Alucard slowly began to thrust into her,

"It will get better…" He groaned feeling her silky inside drag over his cock and coat it in its burning juices. Alucard bit his lower lip to the point of breaking the skin, he always knew she would be a tight little fuck, but this was something else.

And he liked it.

The pain of being impaled by a long, rock-hard cock had subsides. Integra began to move her hips above him, making Alucard's eyes roll into the back of his head. The blonde woman gasped as she increased the tempo, he heard head rolling back in pleasure.

"Alucard…" She gasped once he began to thrust upwards into her loving the feel of his cock filling her to hilt each time. Integra locked her nails into her shoulders and began to ride the vampire man like thoroughbred.

She moved her hips in every direction she could think of, but she settled on going forwards and back because she liked the look of Alucard grimacing at her tightness. Alucard gripped her hips and worked her faster, he was rewarded with a strangled moan from the blonde woman.

Soon they where going at it. Integra was gyrating chaotically, bouncing around on Alucard's hardness, crying out in pleasure. Alucard lie beneath her swearing like a sailor and hammering hard upwards into Integra's hot, wet womanhood. Sweat was trickling down their bodies making their skin glisten in the moonlight. Alucard was driving and screwing into her with complete abandon, he waited 22 years for this moment and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Integra was still clueless.

All she knew was, she was fucking a very attractive man.

How could this be wrong? (**Lemony:** I could think of a few good reasons lol)

Their movements were fast and frantic each trying to push the other into a state of mind-numbing bliss.

Integra meet his thrusts by swinging her hips forward, Alucard matched her fluent movements by lifted her by the hips and bringing her crashing back down to earth on his cock. They were moaning, groaning, and cursing the entire time.

"Oh God…Oh God…don't stop…" Integra moaned once she felt her stomach tie up in a tight knot of pleasure.

"Fuck…Integra, that's it….take it, take it…you want it…take it…I'm yours." Alucard growled to her, he began to move faster. He was going so quickly his hips looked blurred, Integra froze on top of him feeling her orgasm work its through her body. Alucard rode her though it, thundering into her slick flesh. He felt her moist, tender flesh tighten and pulsate around his length taking it and squeezing down hard and milking his cock for every drop of cum he could produce. Integra felt her core clutch down on Alucard, it seemed s if the pressure her stomach was slowly spilling out. Alucard could feel her wetness dripping down his lions as they continued their fast and frantic bout of sex.

Then the flood gates opened.

"Ahhh, ah, ahhh…" Integra cried her voice becoming little more than a shrill, her nails dug deep into the pale skin of Alucard's shoulders, tearing down and leaving scratch marks across his skin. Alucard was clenching his teeth and groaning as his spilled his seed deep within his master.

"Fuck…"

They both looked at each other, chests rising and fallen feeling completely exhausted from that lovely experience. Integra flopped onto the bed her eye lids heavy. Alucard smirk as he slowly opened her legs and let two fingers slide with her tight heat. He muttered an incantation and just like that he felt the vein of her hymen thus making her virginal again.

He rolled out of her bed and dressed himself quietly, Alucard was on his way out when Integra stopped him.

"You didn't get away with that, you know." He heard Integra say, her voice returning to strong, cold sound. The vampire froze with fear as he contemplated what type of punishment Integra would give him.

"My full name is Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, your name is Alucard, and you are a vampire. This is the Hellsing manor, and I'm head of the organization. Your little trick didn't work," She said calmly.

Alucard slowly turned on his heels to see a smirking Integra, "I…I'm sorry master…I couldn't help myself."

Integra scoffed and reached into the nightstand, pulled out a cigar, and lit it. She took a drag on it before she responded, "Sure you couldn't. How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been able to restore things, servant?"

"I'm not sure…for a while now I suppose…"

"I see," She said taking another drag on the cigar, "and why didn't you inform me of this?"

"I…I…I…" Alucard stammered, Integra thru a hand to shush him.

"Alucard, I wasn't born yesterday. I'm not dumb. I knew when you go on missions things seemed to get _broken_ and then _fixed_, like magic. Now what am I suppose to believe? Especially sense it was happening constantly, I knew it had to be something. So I was testing you to see if you would be an honest little slave and tell me yourself. You failed miserably I might add. But yes, I've always known."

Alucard thought he swallowed his tonsils.

She knew!

She knew the entire time!

"So were you just acting?" Alucard asked smartly, Integra's icy eyes flickered up at him.

"Yes I was," She admitted taking a puff of the cigar, "you didn't hypnotize me like you thought. I was just curious to see what you were going to do…and now I know." She finished with a smirk, now Alucard was the one confused.

He expected her to scream, and yell, and insult, and beat him.

Integra was being waaaay too calm about this…

"What are you going to do?" Alucard asked a little softer than what he intended, Integra smirked.

"Nothing,"

Nothing?

She was going to do nothing!

Alucard furrowed his eyebrows, now he was very confused.

"Oh don't look like that." Integra chuckled, "You have the ability of restoration, you restored my virginity so I have no reason to punish you. However…" Here her voice fell deep.

"If you ever try to hypnotize me again, I'll tear off your arm and beat you with it."

"Yes master," Alucard said with a small fanged smile, he turned to leave when Integra stopped him once more.

"Oh and Alucard," She said smirking, "I expect you here tomorrow night. I still want to be on top."

THE END!

* * *

**Lemony:** Well, a new lemon for a new anime.

**Wicked:** What the hell? I was confused, what's a 'Hellsing' and who are these people? They aren't the normal couple you use.

**Awesome:** Why does Integra sound like a bitch?

**Lemony:** Readers, you'll have to excuse them. They don't watch anime and have no idea what Hellsing is. Oh well remember this is my **FIRST** Hellsing lemon so no flames please…REVIEW!


End file.
